


hold him and weep

by gentlewaltz



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, charlie comforts todd, i wrote this when i was mega sad, uh they hug, yes neil is dead :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz
Summary: charlie finds todd crying again





	hold him and weep

stillness. everything is still. 

the snowflakes melting down the window aren’t moving; neither are the trees in the wind. his heart is beating, but sometimes, he wishes it wasnt. 

maybe if his heart was still, he’d finally feel something. 

he heard a knock at the door, but he was too busy thinking about what could have happened. 

if only he smiled a little longer, hugged him a little harder. maybe if he told neil they’re /best/ friends, it wouldn’t have happened. maybe if he told off mr. perry, maybe if he brought neil back to welton. 

but he didn’t. 

“todd? you alright?”

charlie walked through the door. he noticed todd’s empty, melancholy stare out the window. the same stare that bore his eyes for the previous weeks, and surely, the weeks ahead. 

“charlie...” todd croaked. 

charlie sat down beside him, and gently placed his hand on todd’s knee. 

“i miss him,” todd continued, “i miss him.”

he began to tear up again. he found himself beginning to cry at random times during the day, times when he was reminded of neil. talk of shakespeare, anything to do with acting, really, gave him a wave of sadness that burned holes in his heart. 

“i know. i do too.”

todd turned to charlie, and buried his head in the crook of his neck. his gentle tears turned to torturous sobs; his bottled up sadness and anger towards the universe poured out of these cries for his now-lost love. 

all charlie could do was hold him and weep. for todd, for himself, and for neil. for all of the other people in the world who feel trapped by their parents, who feel so alone. he weeps for everyone who can’t anymore. 

they sat together, on todd’s bed, for a while. the snow slowed, the wind stopped whipping the tree branches. their tears dried, leaving them to enjoy the other’s warmth. 

charlie moved first. he sat upright, not taking his arms off of todd. 

“come on, lets chipper up,” he forced a grin and slapped todd’s knee, “its dinner time soon.”

todd lifted his head, and stared at charlie. a small grin tugged at his lips, feeling thankful for charlie’s humorous manners.

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback...?


End file.
